


A Valentines Day Wedding

by tinakegg



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Eventual Smut, Multi, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinakegg/pseuds/tinakegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the day of Chloe's wedding on the cheesiest holiday and heart breaking day to Rae. she and Finn broke up on the day years before, now their reuniting for the wedding causing the old sparks to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentines Day Wedding

It was Valentine’s Day, Chloe’s wedding day but Rae couldn’t even think the words “typical Chloe” because it was a special day for her and Eric, her groom to be. They had met on Valentines Day, on a blind date set up by Izzy, Eric had been in Izzys photography class and she thought they’d be good for each other. They hit it off on there date and a year later on the day they met he proposed. Another year later here they were getting married, on what Rae thought was a bit of a cheesy holiday but no less painful. Rae was happy for her best mate and so proud of her, she had come a long way since those dark days with Ian. Today was just a hard one for Rae to get through, it was five years ago, this day, that she and Finn broke up. They didn’t mean to break up that day it just happened, both of them were heading in different directions in life, they weren’t sure they could make a long distance relationship work, so they mutually let each other go the only problem was nobody told their hearts that.

Rae stood looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a lovely lavender strapless bridesmaids dress, that clung to her waist and flared out; the hem of her dress just hitting above the knee. Her hair has been left loose and curled lightly with a light dusting of makeup, she felt beautiful in it. Rae came a long way in the confidence department in the last five years since she left Stamford and Finn. She had double majored in Communications and English and was soon to move to Sydney Australia to be a radio DJ at a big radio station there. Izzy was dressed in the same bridesmaid dress as Rae with her hair in a loose bun, a few loose curls framing her face, Rae thought when chop saw her he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off of her. Izzy had studied to become a photographer and now had her own photography studio in Stamford. Chloe, Rae had thought was stunning in her empire waisted, knee length strapless white gown with beautiful crystal detailing on the bust of her dress. Her hair was half up with flowers pinned to the back of her hair and the rest of her hair left flowing down her neck with beautiful curls in it. Chloe lived in London with Eric, working for a non for profit organization while Eric is a freelance photo journalist.

“Chloe you look beautiful, I can’t believe you’re getting married out of the three of us already, I’m so happy for ya.” Rae happily said to Chloe as she smiled warmly at her.

“I know I can’t believe it either but Izzy isn’t too far behind.” Chloe said with a smile, pointing at Izzy’s engagement ring.

“I still can’t believe chop proposed on New Years Eve. He wanted to start the new year with us being engaged it was perfect. I knew if our relationship could survive a year of me studying abroad it can survive anything, so I said yes.” Izzy beamed happily. Rae often wondered more times than not if her and Finn could have made a long distance relationship work, she shook her head telling herself to not go there.

“So Rae, you nervous about seeing Finn?” Chloe asked a bit hesitantly, Izzy look at Rae nervously.

“Why would I be nervous Chloe? It’s been five years. We’ve moved on we’re friends now and anyways it will be good to see him.” Rae said with a smile but you could hear the underlining tone of sadness in her voice. Both Chloe and Izzy looked at each other knowing Rae was putting up a front again.

“Right! As matron of honor I need to move this thing along it wouldn’t do for the bride to be…to be late for her own wedding.” Rae giggled as she gave both of her friends a hug before rushing them out into the hallway and to the altar.

Izzy went first as the music started playing and just as Rae thought, Chop saw Izzy and couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, still feeling like the luckiest man in the world that she chose him to be with. Rae followed after and felt him looking at her before they locked their eyes on each other. Time had been good to Finn he seemed to be broader in the shoulders, his hair was shorter his fringe gone, he looked really good in his suit and took her breath away. Finn didn’t think Rae could be any more beautiful but here she was looking stunning, she looks more toned but still had her amazing curves and her hair had layers in it, she still had that same warm smile he loved about her, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her as she walked down the aisle to stand beside Izzy. The ceremony had been so beautiful at one point both Chloe and Eric had a special slideshow made for the ceremony of pictures showing their lives as children, then as single adults, then finally together as a couple, it had brought tears to some of the guests in the church. Soon the ceremony was over and Chloe and Eric were kissing as husband and wife to cheers of their wedding guests. The wedding party made their way out the front doors to greet the guests as they made their way out of the church. Rae had been nervous about this part, about seen one guest in particular.

“Thank you for coming to our special day, I’ll see you at the reception later.” Chloe smiled at a guest as she hugged them. Rae felt a very familiar hand hold hers and felt the electric spark of their skin making contact for the first time in years as she looked up into the warm mahogany eyes that she would know in a heartbeat.

“How’s it going girl?” Finn smile at Rae, missing the warm of her hand in his. He was almost sure Rae could hear his heart beat loudly in his chest.

“Oh you know ups and downs, it’s really good to see you.” Rae meant it too, truth was it was good to see him after the last time she saw him three years ago, they never really saw each other much after they broke up. They and the gang got busy with there lives and only meeting in odd groups when they could never all together it seemed. This day was the first time all the gang would all be together at the same time.

“You too, Rae!” Finn said with a longing in his voice.

“Well I guess I’ll see you at the reception then… we can catch up maybe?” Rae heard the longing in Finn’s voice she was sure he could hear the longing in hers as well.

“Yeah I’d like that girl…to be continued!” Finn smiled at her and walked away, Rae trembled at the familiar words he said to her so long ago.

After pictures with the wedding party and just the happy couple were taken, everyone made their way to the reception hall in the hotel the wedding party and many wedding guests were staying at. Chloe had chosen a beautiful simple color scheme of lavender and white, the reception hall tables had tablecloths of white with a Square lavender tablecloth on top, with beautiful lavender and baby breath centerpieces and bowls of water with heart shaped white candles floating in them. There were strands of beautiful white fairy lights hanging from the ceiling in a scalloped pattern with lavender and white hearts hanging from the ceiling as well, it was so beautiful and sophisticated just like Chloe wanted. The reception had gone by in a blur of dinner, speeches, cutting the cake, the happy couple’s first dance, but finally Rae and the gang had a chance to sit and talk, with Chloe sometimes having to get up to say goodbye to a guest as they left.

“So Archie did you get that teaching job in Leeds?” Rae asked smiling at him and his boyfriend Henry of a year. They had met in a bookstore in Leeds, they had both reached for the same book and after some awkwardness at telling the other to get the book, they decided to get some tea and been dating ever since.

“Yes I did, also Henry and I are moving in together in a flat in Leeds that we found.” Archie proudly told everyone the happy news as the gang gave their congratulations to them.

“So, Rae when ya moving to Australia?” Archie asked happy for Rae on this once in a lifetime opportunity but sad to see another one of his best mates move so far away.

“Yeah Rae I bet your excited! Of course you’re coming back for mine and Chops wedding right?” Izzy asked excitedly.

“In two weeks Archie and yes to both Izzy I wouldn’t miss your wedding. I will miss being closer to you guys and my family but I’ll come back for holidays to visit you all.” Rae smiled at her friends.

“Yeah Raemundo we’ll miss ya! although with you being our daddy who’s going to keep us in line now when your gone? "Chop asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well Chop every child has to grow up sometime, guess that means you better start.” Rae giggled as the rest of the gang chuckled, Rae loved being together like this with her friends, she really had missed it.

“Hey chop I’ll be more than happy to fill in I’m uncle Archie after all.” Archie said with a chuckle the gang just groaned and just shook their heads at him.

“Really Archie I’ve told you not to call yourself that it’s just weird.” Rae gave him one of her famous eye roles but smiled warmly at him.

“Uncle Archie, did I miss something?” Henry asked confused but was a bit amused by it all.

“It was just a nickname Archibald here tried to get the gang to call him back in the day but it never took for obvious reasons.” Chop said chuckling

“I’m with Rae on this one, it was a bit weird Archie but to make you feel better I’ll make you an honorary uncle of any future children I have here with Eric.” Chloe said with a warm smile.

“Well Chloe I think we can make them all honorary aunts and uncles, if you’d like that, that is?” Eric stated, the gang all were happy to accept the offer. Izzy and Chop made the same offer with around of yeses in reply. Izzy and Chloe started a conversation about wedding and honeymoon ideas while Archie, Henry, Chop and Eric started talking about football leaving Finn and Rae to themselves to talk, both of them smiling nervously at each other.

“So how are ya girl?” Finn looked at Rea with that smile that always made her heart beat a little faster, that smile she’s been missing for the last five years.

“I’m, I’m doing well as you heard I’m moving to Australia, how about you?”

“ I’m good, um…actually strangely enough I’m moving to Australia too! ” Finn lets out a light chuckle.

“Really what a small world, I thought you had a radio DJ job at the radio station in Stamford, why the change?” Rae asked with a shocked tone in her voice while furrowing her eyebrows and a slight smile on her face.

“To be honest Rae, its been hard living in Stamford. Too many ghosts that are hard to get over. I figured I’d leave Stamford again and see if maybe I could move on this time so I took this job in Sydney” Finn took a sip of his drink. Rae felt her heart beat race thinking surely he couldn’t be talking about her, he moved on right?

“I think I know how you feel some ghosts of your past are to get over. Wait did you say Sydney?” Rae said as a tear falls down her face, Finn gently goes to wipe it away. He tells her about the radio station that he’ll be working for to find that its the same one that Rae will be working for as well.

“ I can’t believe we’re going to work for the same station!” Finn marveled at it all.

“Yeah I know, again small world I guess” Rae laughs nervously she wasn’t sure what this news meant for them. Rae than felt that familiar electricity run through her body as Finns finger touches her thigh, a feeling she’s long missed as he wrote **can we talk privately?**.

“Yeah, I think talking is a good idea, I’ve got a room we can talk in” Rae smiles at Finn as she stood up reaching for his hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers. They say goodbye to Chloe and Eric and the gang then make their way up to Rae’s room. The gang all looked at each other, all of them hoping Rae and Finn would work their situation out.

Rae and Finn made their way up to her room, Rea nervously fished for her key in her handbag. She finally finds it and lets them both in, she closed her door and turned around, Finn was standing in front of her, both of them could feel the energy in the room shift.

“Rae I just broke up with a girl a few months back, there was nothing wrong with her except she just wasn’t you. ” Finn lets out a loud sigh hoping with what she said about ghosts getting hard to get over pertained to him.

“Funny that’s how it is with me ever guy that I‘ve dated is were great too but they weren’t you. Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Rae asked practically breathless, trembling a little at being so close to Finn.

“Well I figured you had moved on, the gang told me you were dating and I figured I needed to move on to… but I couldn’t because I‘m still in love with you” Finn said nervously swallowing a lump in his throat. His heart beats faster at being so close to Rae after all this time.

“Well I didn’t move on either… how could I when I’m still in love with you!” Rae said breathlessly as another tear falls down her cheek.

Before Rae knew it Finn crashed his lips onto hers, she starts to kiss him back, their hands roam all over each others bodies finding all the familiar places that drove each other wild. Finn pushed Rae up against the door as he continues to kiss her, he licks his tongue on her lower lip begging for entrance that she gladly gives as she opens her mouth. He slips his tongue into her mouth, snaking his way around hers, they both let out groans as both of them opened their mouths wider, trying to kiss each other deeper, making up for five long years without their lips on the others. They break apart their foreheads touching, trying to catch their breath, they look into each others eyes, silently telling the other to continue, with a nod of a head and a small smile.

“I’ve missed you Rae.” Finn says barely above a whisper.

“I’ve missed you to Finn.” Rae says breathlessly. Their lips meet again, this time they slowly take their time to explore savoring the feel of their lips and taste of each other. Their tongues dance around each other sending waves of passion coursing through their veins, like ocean waves crashing on the shore. Finn’s hand intertwined into Rae’s silky soft raven hair, the feel of which he missed all these long years apart. His other hand finds Raes zipper on her dress and slowly pulls it down. Rae moves off the door just enough to help Finn pull her zipper down the rest of the way, the dress falling to the floor. Rae’s hands start taking off Finns jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt then in a heated rush she pulls apart his shirt popping buttons flying everywhere, she takes off Finn’s ruined shirt then runs her hands all over his hard muscled torso that was more ripped then she remembered it, she then runs her nails down his back gently causing Finn to moan into their kiss, trembling with pleasure, he starts to get hard, Rae feels his erection pressing against her stomach. Finn’s hands snake around her to undo her strapless bra while Rea starts to unbuckle his belt, unbutton his pants and unzip them, both bra and pants fall to the floor. They break apart their kiss, panting, soon Finns boxers and Rae knickers are taken off, they stand there naked looking at each other, soaking each others bodies in.

Rae crashes her lips on to Finns then he pushes her against the door roughly again, kissing her back as his hands slowly explore her body, finding all the familiar hills and valleys that he love to touch so much. Rae ran her hands down his back until she cupped Finns arse pulling him closer to her, she could feel his hard cock against her thigh. Finn finally finds his way to her voluptuous breasts, he grazes his thumbs gently over her nipples causing Rae to gasp into their kiss, a tingling sensation rushes throughout her body down to her clit. Finn starts to kiss slowly down her neck to her chest and finally finding his mouth on her breast, licking, suckling, nibbling on her nipple causing Rae to let out a loud moan. Finn leaves a fiery path of kisses to her other breast causing Rae to let out short bursts of breath, a passionate fire courses through her veins as Finn continues to caress her body. Finn makes his way, with open mouthed kisses dragging his lips, up her chest than slowly up her neck working his way to her mouth, to once again kiss her passionately. Finn runs his hands down Raes sides to cup her arse than with a surprise show of strength that shocks Rae, Finn picks her up causing Rae to wrap her legs around his waist, feeling his cock against her lower stomach, wrapping her arms around his neck, still kissing each other as Finn carries her to the bed than gently lays her down on it.

Finn lays down next to Rae finding her mouth as his hand slowly makes its way down to one of her round breasts ,to gently caress it, savoring the weight of it in his hands, loving the feel of its fullness. Raes breathing becomes more shallow as Finn continues to explore her body, reacquainting himself with her again. Finn starts to slowly make his way down her body, that he could never get enough of, still can’t, missing being able to kiss her like this. He leaves a hot trail of wet kisses down her chest, giving special attention to her breasts before continuing down, kissing every inch of her, every stretch mark, every hill and valley , pouring all his love into his kisses as he worships every perfect inch of her. Rae is shaking now her breathing ragged with the sensation of Finn’s kisses on her body, thinking she would never feel this again five years ago but enjoying his kisses once again on her body.

Finn continues to kiss his way down to her thighs kissing every inch of them, every scar as if trying to erase all the pain that caused them. Rae instinctively opens her thighs giving Finn better access to her while combing her fingers through his shorter hair, missing running her fingers through it after all this time. Finn kisses her outer folds of her labia than gently pulls them apart with his thumbs, he looks at rae as he lowers his tongue onto her clitoris and slowly licks up it with the tip of his tongue causing Rae to buck her hips up and a low groan escaping her mouth. Finn holds her hips down and takes a moment to savor her smell and the taste of her sweet nectar before using his tongue to lick around her clit as he sucks on it. Rae starts to tremble, she could almost swear Finn was trying to spell out all of war and peace on her clit, she missed this, she missed the passionate flames of fire ignited in her by Finns touch. Soon Rae moans loudly as her orgasm builds, Finn inserts two fingers into her very wet vagina as it tightens around his fingers, he than starts to push in and out of her as he continues to kiss her clit, she starts to yell “OH MY GOD… FINNNNNN.. YES.. YESSSSS.” and screams her orgasm out loud. He than laps up her juices savoring it as if it were the sweetest dessert long denied him.

Finn makes his way up her body and holds her as she comes down from the orgasmic bliss, her sex wizard put her in. He finds her mouth, her juices still on his lips as he kisses her, she loves the taste of her on his lips, they kiss each other as if they both are breathing life into the other. Rae than pushes Finn on his back as she shakily gets on her knees, she kisses his neck, licking him, savoring his salty skin causing Finn to groan, his cock twitches at the anticipation of her lips kissing down his body. She leaves the same open mouthed kisses down his body, like he did hers, finding all the places that drove him wild, a warm, tingling feeling spreads throughout his body, this is what he has been missing all these years, her touches, her kisses, her. Rae’s hand closes around his length, Finn gasps at her touch as she starts to gently rub him up and down, she kisses and licks his ripped torso. Her lips find their way to the tip of his cock, giving it a kiss, she looks at him with a cheeky grin as she slowly slips him into her mouth. She slowly sucks and licks her tongue around his cock as she gently cups his balls massaging them, Finn groans loudly at Rae’s expert hands and mouth. She starts to pick up her pace increasing her suction on him causing him to buck his hips this time and let out another loud groan. His orgasm starts to build his breath ragged now “OH GOD RAE..FUCK.. stop, stop I’m gonna cum.” Rae stopped, a lusty grin on her face. Finn sits up, gently pulling Rae to him as she straddles him, their mouths finding each other once again, getting lost in there kiss pouring their love into it.

With another show of strength Finn holds Rae to him, lifting her up as he adjusts himself into a kneeling position on the bed than sits back on his calves, Rae continuing to straddle him as he moved, both never breaking their kiss. They hold each other tightly as he lifts her up, she reaches between them and guides him to her entrance. Finn slowly sinks Rae on to him, burying himself deeply into her wet warmth. Both of them gasping at the feel of them becoming one once again after so long, missing this connection like a dormant spring flower missing the warm rays of the Sun. They both take a moment to enjoy being joined, looking into each others eyes with a love that never died, breathing each other in, they kiss again as they find that old rhythm, mastered so long ago, they start to grind into each other slowly neither of them wanting to rush this. Raes clit rubs up deliciously on finns pelvic bone as he pushes himself into her, soon they increase their speed as a warmth starts at their cores and spreads throughout their bodies as their orgasms build like a small fire turning into a raging inferno. They start to shake, sweat forming on their bodies, their breathing becoming shallower, both moaning loudly as they grind into each other faster. Rae screams Finns name ” OH FUCK..FINNNN.. FUUUUCK!” her breathing ragged as Finn groans out raes name “OH RAE.. FUUUCK!” They both continue to groan out as they orgasm together, Finn releases himself deep into Rae as her vaginal walls contract around him. Rae and Finn look into each others eyes as their breathing starts to return to normal, they both smile at each other finally feeling like their were home.

They collapse on their sides onto the bed, Rae cuddles into Finns arms as he holds her tightly to him. “So we’re doing this, giving us another go then?” Finn asked hesitantly, he didn’t want to pressure Rae but he didn’t want this to be just a one time thing either, though he would accept it if that is what Rae would want.

Rae lift her head to look at him with an expression on her face as if to say “really Finn” then she smiles at him. “I thought it were kinda obvious but just to be clear, yes this is us giving us another go! I love ya Finn and happy valentine’s day”

“I love ya too Rae! and happy valentine’s day too...this one was much better” Finn smiles at her, both of them happy to be in each others arms, they kiss each other but soon sleep over takes them both.

 

 

 

SIX MONTHS LATER

Rae and Finn were getting ready for work both rushing around in there nice 2 bedroom flat in Sydney. They ended up co hosting a morning radio show that soon became popular with the great music they played and witty banter, they called their show the No Crap FM Hour. Rae took a moment to savor her tea and maybe also to admire her engagement ring. Finn proposed to her one day in their flat while they were listening to Oasis “Wonderwall” it had been simple, so them, and perfect. It had also been the day their show, they found out later, had become the number one morning radio show in Sydney. Rae put her cup down in the sink, then gently put her hand on her swelling belly remembering the night Finn and her made love on Valentines day, chuckling to herself thinking that hadn’t been the only thing they made that night. She still shakes her head at them both for forgetting to use something that night but still they were happy about the news. Finn then came into the kitchen to grab his coat when he saw Rae rubbing her belly than put his arms around her leaning his chin on her shoulder.

“ I love you, my future Mrs. Nelson!” Finn smiled at her while rubbing her belly.

“ I love you too.. dickhead! "Rae giggles as Finn shakes his head at her but has a smile on his face.

“I’m not the dickhead you are! let’s go we’re going to be late”

“Well I’m ready when you and you’re still the dickhead with the second best music knowledge” Rea smirked as Finn laughs not going to argue with his beautiful and pregnant fiancée. He puts his coat on than helped Rae with hers and they both head out the door to do their show. Rae turns around and locks the door than grabs Finns outstretched hand looking at him, she couldn’t help but think…she was home.

 

 


End file.
